


Take This Waltz; Steve Rogers

by Lore711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bombing, Death, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Roma | Rome, Sad, Sad Ending, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore711/pseuds/Lore711
Summary: Now in Vienna, there's ten pretty women,There's a shoulder where Death comes to cry,There's a lobby with nine hundred windows,There's a tree where the doves go to die,There's a piece that was torn from the morning,And it hangs in the Gallery of Frost,Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay,Take this waltz, take this waltz





	Take This Waltz; Steve Rogers

If there was one place Steve Rogers never thought he would be, it was Rome. He had heard about it in school, but no one ever really raved about going there. That enthusiasm was saved for romantic cities like Paris or London. Never Rome. But he supposed he was glad he came; if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have had the chance to meet her. 

Rome was full of people, too many people to count. Steve would’ve been overwhelmed had not he been focusing on something. He had been sent to take down yet another Hydra base; the Italian intelligence base. It was rumoured that they took Italian citizens and experimented on them, unbeknownst to the Italian government; not that they could do anything. 

Steve was on edge, mostly due to the attack that was to come in merely a few days. He knew they wouldn’t be attacking Rome; it was, in fact, Sicily. Still, he had a timeframe. Usually they would give him a mission and let him do his thing, but this time was different. He was to be in and out, and then stationed somewhere in the town to wait for the Allies advance. He only had two days until the attack was launched. 

“Flowers, mister?” a bright, accented voice piped up from in front of Steve. Steve furrowed his eyebrows, looking down to see a woman holding a basket of flowers up to him, her eyes expectant. He realized he had been so deep in thought that he had stopped in front of some poor girl. “Oh, no. I don’t have any money right now.” He smiled apologetically, turning to leave. 

“But they’re free!” the girl called after him. Steve stopped; he wasn’t used to people giving out free stuff, especially during a war. “Why?” he asked, intrigued. The girl smiled, taking one of the smaller flowers and tucking it behind his ear. “In a time of darkness, a little colour brightens everything up.” 

Steve lightly touched the flower, thinking back to when his mother would bring flowers back from the parks. “What’s your name?” he asked quickly, knowing he had to get going soon. “Rosa,” she answered. “And yours?”

Steve shook his head, beginning to walk back into the stream. “Just call me Captain, Ma’am.” And he was gone.   
Rosa stood in the crowded street, her flower basket propped on her hip. “Capitano,” she mumbled. “Che diavolo significa?” She too disappeared in the evermoving crowd. 

***  
It was the day after. Steve laid in a small inn room, his bed drenched in sweat and blood. He had done it, he had successfully completed his mission. It was gone, no more, but…he still wasn’t done. Another day and this whole town would be under attack. 

He remembered what Peggy Carter said: “Act natural, go out and about. Don’t just stay in your room, Steve. You’ll look suspicious.” Although he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep for a whole day, he heeded Peggy’s words, dragging himself out of bed with a groan. 

The Hydra soldiers had given him a run for his money; there were many more than initially reported. But Steve handled it. They got him more than a few times, and it was still pretty tender in his chest where he had been shot. But it wasn’t bleeding and was merely a dent in his skin; it would heal in a few hours. His shirt that he had slept in was splotched with blood, his or the soldiers he couldn’t tell. 

The inn had a small window where he was able to look out onto the street. There was a temple a few blocks down that he supposed he could take a look at; he was in a new country, so why not be a tourist. 

He changed his clothes, smoothed back his hair and went out the door. It was less busy than yesterday, but Steve still kept his head down as he walked through the streets. It was evening by the time he found his way out of the small streets.He kept an eye out for “Rosa”, just in case she was still handing out her flowers. When he had gone into the Hydra base, he had forgotten to take it out of his ear. He must’ve looked incredibly intimidating, guns blazing and a buttercup tucked behind his ear. 

But no, he didn’t see her. He went to see the temple, but quickly left once the Nazis started to file in. Apparently they liked to see the sights as well. This thought was soon diminished as he saw one of them take out a knife and carve his name into the walls. Steve gritted his teeth but walked out; he couldn’t start a fight a day before the invasion. 

Luckily, Rome was filled with nice places to see, and the Nazis couldn’t be everywhere. Steve found himself in front of a giant fountain. There were some people here, mostly women and children. They all had sad looks in their eyes. 

Someone came up next to him. “They’re throwing carved rocks into the fountain instead of coins,” Rosa said quietly. “Who has money to waste these days?” Steve looked down at her small form, her flower basket still propped on her hip. 

“You seem to be following me,” he chuckled. She shrugged. “I walk up and down these streets every day, it’s hard not to spot you; you’re…you.” She smiled weakly. “In fact, people have already started to talk about you. They say you’re a god come to save us. Is it true.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m no god, ma’am. Just a citizen.” Rosa scoffed. “Bah, you think I’m going to believe you’re Italian? I would’ve noticed you.” She smirked and turned away. “You’re a tourist, obviously. But now’s not the best time to be a tourist. You’re lucky I’m the one to notice, and not one of those pigs.” She nodded her head to the group of Nazis a few meters away. 

Steve frowned. “So, you…?”

“Oh, please,” she laughed. “My country was bullied into allying with them. Most people would rather die than join them.” She held out her hand. “You, my dear American, must come with me. We mustn't have the Nazis spot you.” 

Going against his better judgement, Steve took her hand and let her lead him out of the square and into the winding Roman streets. “Is there any particular place you plan on taking me?” he asked. “Of course,” Rosa answered. “My city is beautiful, even during the war. I will show you that.”

After merely five minutes of walking, Rosa and Steve stopped outside a small temple. Steve looked at her questioningly but she just smiled. “This is the temple of Tranquillitas, the Roman god of peace. It makes sense that they would not come here.” She let go of his hand, walking into the temple. 

It was small, no bigger than a cottage. It had a wide opening in the front, its pillars coming up a few feet past Steve’s head. It’s walls were made of chipped marble, that looked like it had been there for thousands of years. If not for the columns and carvings on the wall, Steve would think it was just a house. “Do you pray here?” he asked, following her in. She had disappeared into the back. 

She came out with a small radio, setting it on one of the small podiums near the wall. “Oh? No, my family built this many years ago and I take care of it. No one comes to it because it’s so small, so it’s basically like a second home for me.”

She turned on the radio and it crackled to life. “And now, ladies and gentleman, one last song for our weekly special. We have a man by the name of Antonio here, and he’s offered to play a special song for us tonight here with his friends. We sure hope you enjoy it, and all the best to you and those with you and those that aren’t.” 

The music started, a calm, slow waltz like nothing Steve had ever heard before. Rosa smiled, holding out her hand again. “Dance with me, Captain?” Steve hesitated. “I don’t really dance all that much, ma’am. I wouldn’t want to-”

“Step on my toes?” Rosa chuckled. “Come. It’s the perfect time for dancing; the stars haven’t been this bright since the war started.” She intertwined his right hand with hers and put her left hand on his shoulder. Steve in turn put his hand on her waist, searching her eyes to make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. “Is this…okay?”

She laughed quietly, nodding. “Yes, this is fine. Now dance with me.” He took the lead, waltzing slowly around the room to the quiet mandolin. Round and round they went, Steve maintaining eye contact with Rosa the entire time. It was the slowest song he thought he had ever heard. Time seemed so slow, so distant when he looked into her calm eyes, laugh lines prominent on her face. She smelled faintly of honeysuckles and roses, and Steve realized she had some weaved into her hair. 

The song ended and Rosa and Steve stood hand in hand in the middle of the temple. Rosa laid her head against Steve’s chest, letting out a content sigh. “How do you think of Rome now?” she asked quietly. Steve chuckled, his chin resting on the top of her head. “Very much so.” 

A light flashed on a wall a few buildings away and Steve was alert once again. Rosa furrowed her eyebrows, pursing her lips. “It’s past curfew,” she muttered, pulling away from him, her hand still entertwined with his. “We should go now. If they catch us, they’ll ask for identification.” 

Steve snapped into action, leading Rosa out of the temple and into the dark alley. The soldiers stalked past, shining their light into the temple and into the rest of the buildings around. Steve was pressed tightly against Rosa, his hands on either side of her head. He watched as the soldiers passed the alley, not bothering to check if anyone was there. 

As soon as they passed, Steve stepped away and Rosa let out a long breath. “We should get back,” she suggested, though she didn’t look ready to go. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. “I don’t leave until tomorrow evening. We could…meet up again. I…” He looked down bashfully. “I would like to see you again.” 

Rosa blushed. “I would love to,” she answered. “How about you meet me at the Spanish Steps?” she suggested eagerly. Steve smiled, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “Three at noon?” 

Rosa nodded. “It’s a date.” She hesitated for a moment before standing up on her tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek. “Buona notte,” she whispered. She backed away and left the alley, leaving Steve to hold his cheek and stare and awe. “Buona notte.” 

**  
The next day, Steve woke up to his walkie-talkie crackling to life. “Steve? Steve, you need to answer now.” That was Peggy’s voice. Steve shot up, grabbing the walkie from his nightstand. 

“What’s wrong, Peggy?” he asked, putting his feet on the floor, beginning to put on a shirt while simultaneously holding the talkie near his ear. “Change of plans, Steve,” Peggy said. “The bombing will take place in Rome this afternoon; men up top are starting to get antsy. You have to get out of there.” 

“Where exactly are you bombing?” Steve asked desperately, pulling on his trousers and almost falling into the wall. “Everywhere, Steve. The whole city!” Peggy answered, exasperated. “We’ll send an extraction plane a few miles out of the city. Be there. Over and out.”

Steve put down the walkie and collapsed on the bed. It was twelve o’clock; he had to get out fast. He grabbed his shield and his bag, the only thing he had brought with him, and ran out the door. “You got somewhere to stay outside the city?” he asked the old lady who owned the place. She furrowed her brows but nodded slowly. “In the countryside, yes. My daughter’s family lives there.” 

Steve smiled, his eyes darting out the window. “You should go there, now.” The old lady seemed confused but did as he said, getting up from behind the desk and shuffling off to her own room. “Why?” she asked, even though she was already packing her bag. “Because the city’s about to be bombed, and I don’t like civilian casualties.”  
After making sure the old lady had left on the next bus out of town, Steve began making his way outside the city where he knew the plane was. He was almost there when something clicked in his mind. “Rosa!” he muttered. She was at the heart of the city, waiting for him. 

He could literally see the plane, could see Peggy and Howard waiting anxiously for him. He waved to them, but as soon as they ushered him to them, he turned. “Steve!” Peggy shouted. “What are you doing?!” Steve didn’t look back as he started jogging back into the city. “Saving a life!” he shouted back. 

Even for a supersoldier, it took him awhile to get back to the steps. And there was Rosa, in all her Roman glory. She sat with her basket of flowers by her side. She was watching people walk up and down the steps, handing them free flowers whenever they neared her. Steve would have admired her beauty if not for the dire consequences.   
“Rosa!” he called, jogging up towards her. Her head snapped up and a beaming smile took over her face. “Captain!” she exclaimed, standing up. “You’re a bit early, but so was I. We can-”

Steve interrupted, grabbing her hand and beginning to pull her out of the square. “We have to get out of here!” Steve answered quickly, looking up at the sky frantically. “Why?” Rosa demanded, though she didn’t resist him. 

Steve stopped running for a second, turning around to Rosa, his eyes wide. “They’re going to bomb the city!” he whispered. Rosa gasped, pulling away with wide eyes. “What?!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. 

“They’re going to bomb the city,” Steve repeated, slower this time. He went to grab her hand again but she backed away. “Steve, we have to warn everyone!” she said, gesturing to the oblivious people idly walking up and down the street. “It’s not their fault that tyrant is attacking you! All they want is for this war to be over and theirs sons and husbands to come back!”

She ran to the nearest person she could find, Steve right on her heels. He couldn’t let her alert the Nazis, even if she didn’t mean to. “Sir, you have to get out of here!” Rosa shouted to the nearest person she could find, a butcher just loading a small box into a truck. He turned and rolled his eyes. “Non vedi che sono occupato? Puttana,” he practically spat, turning his back on her. 

“But sir!” Rosa cried, “You have to leave! They’re going to bomb the city!” The man merely shoved her away. Steve caught her swiftly. “Don’t you see?” he whispered desperately. “They won’t listen!” 

He helped Rosa onto her feet, once again gripping her hand in his. She collapsed onto his chest, sobbing loudly. “Steve, I can’t ever live with myself knowing I didn’t do anything!” 

Steve picked her up bridal style, rubbing her back as he started running through the streets. “There’s nothing you could do,” he tried, “No one would listen to you. It’s outrageous.” 

They neared the edge of the city where Peggy and Howard waited anxiously near their helicopter. Peggy furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Rosa in his arms but didn’t say a word until they were all safely buckled into the helicopter. 

They took off without hesitation, exactly two minutes before the 521 Allied planes appeared from the clouds. Rosa heard their loud buzz of the planes and looked up despite Steve’s hushes. The bombs fell like raindrops it seemed; grey and deadly, they dropped to the ground, leaving a loud boom and a cloud of fire and smoke in their wake. 

Rosa screamed, pressing her hands against the window. She screamed and she screamed, banging and yelling. Steve could only hold her close to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear him. 

He made eye contact with Howard, who looked pained. “Make them stop!” Rosa wept weakly, pulling herself from the window and onto Steve’s chest again. Steve sighed with a pained look in his eye. “Peggy, isn’t there anything we can-”

“No,” Peggy answered quietly. “Not a thing.”


End file.
